Impossible To Hate
by athingsublime
Summary: You have a wife who's not easy to hate. Who's annoyingly kind and painfully smart and currently saving my friend's life." S2 fic.


**Title:** Impossible (To Hate)  
**Author:** a_thing_sublime  
**Summary:** _"You have a wife who's not easy to hate. Who's annoyingly kind and painfully smart and currently saving my friend's life."_ S2 fic.  
**Pairing:** Addison/Meredith  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** All characters, events, settings and situations mentioned in this work are sole property of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, in constitutes fair use.

Addison Montgomery (-Shepered, ugh) is indeed not an easy woman to hate.

Because of her kindness to patients, and her willingness to teach interns. Because she's so smart and knows everything and is an expert at everything. Because she saved Christina, which she will forever hold in her favor. Because she's sarcastic but not hurtful, funny but not a clown. Because she has this _thing_ about her which leaves everyone in awe.

But mostly? Because her body feels so warm pressed against Meredith's, and her fingers are touching her _just right_, and her mouth is doing wonders to Meredith's neck.

Because really, how can you hate someone who makes you feel so damn good?

She's not supposed to. They're supposed to hate each other, at least resent each other, at least fight over the same guy – whatever it is, fucking each other is not something they're supposed to be doing. Surely, not in the on-call room. Not when one of them is trying to patch things up with said guy, and the other is, well... trying to break some record, according to her friends.

They do it anyway.

Because Meredith was sleeping. Actually _sleeping_ in the on-call room, a rarity for Seattle Grace. And well, Addison was also looking for a place to nap for a couple of hours, too tired to drive home after a 14-hours long surgery. But the room was dark, and Addison tripped on something, snapping Meredith out of sleep with the curses she uttered.

Meredith wasn't sure how it all went on from there. She remembered a muffled "sorry", and there might've been an apologetic hand wrongly placed due to the darkness, and... yeah, Meredith really wasn't sure, or she didn't want to be. Because having sex with her ex-boyfriend's secret wife was not something that could or should be rationalized. Once you went there... well you just did, no questions asked.

Which is why she didn't say a word when Addison joined her in the small bed, or when she removed her shirt and pants, or when she helped Addison with hers. It's also why she didn't say a word when the tender, unsure kisses turned to hard, lustful ones.

She did say something, though, when Addison tugged at her panties as well, fingers crawling where the fabric was seconds before. Mouth sucking where there's usually a stethoscope hanging, and then moving to that sensitive spot above her left breast, exactly _there_. Not anything smart, though, more along the lines of "more... please... a-a-addisonnn…" Yeah, Meredith wasn't very sharp when incredibly turned on, which she was. She definitely was.

The weird thing was, though, she wasn't very surprised that they found themselves together like this. Maybe she should've been, with the Derek thing, and the hating thing, and the not-lesbians thing, but she wasn't. Somehow it made sense, all that intensity had to lead somewhere, and well, why not to this point? She always wanted to be one of those people who made good of anything, and this was a good start.

Her hand slid down Addison's back, then up her thigh, finally setting her thumb on the redhead's clit, stroking in soft, slow circles, agonizing and pleasuring at the same time.

It felt wrong when, for a moment, Addison thought to herself that Derek probably had the time of his life with Meredith's talented hands. She shook the thought away quickly – no husband thoughts now. Only happy Meredith/sex thoughts were allowed, there will be time to agonize over another night of unfaithfulness later. She was all about pleasing Meredith now, making her continue with those husky, wonderful moans which echoed in the room.

It felt so right, so _fucking_ right when she felt Meredith tighten around her in the milliseconds prior to her climax. It felt so right when Meredith's entire body shuddered next to her, and finally, Meredith's lack of control on the thumb that stroked Addison sent her jumping, no, _fucking flying_, over the edge.

They both smiled at each other, coyly and confidently at the same time, when the waves of pleasure finally passed them. It was Addison who finally broke the oddly not odd post-coital gaze, and rolled Meredith on her back for a second round.

Addison is _so_ not easy to hate.


End file.
